Counting Every Second
by Utsaah
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are rich, married and have six year old son. When he gets kidnapped they think its because of money, they are desperate to get him back. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Meaning of the name Axton: **Swordman's Stone.**  
**

* * *

_"There's still no sign of the young _ _Axton _ _Pendragon, son of Arthur and Merlin Pendragon – Emrys. Descendants of the founding families of the World known bankers corporations; Pendragon WorldWide and Emrys Enterprise. He's been last seen by his chauffeur when the car got hijacked just shortly after the young Pendragon had left school, last Friday afternoon. The car and his chauffeur have been found not far from the school grounds, with his chauffeur Lancelot being in critical condition . There has been found small amounts of blood on the scene of the crime that match the young Pendragon's blood type, however there was no sign of Axton in the area."_

Arthur Pendragon fiercely turned off the news, shown on the flatscreen TV hanging in the vast living room. Throwing the remote against the wall, accompanied by a frustrating growl, making it splatter in a thousand pieces. The whole room full of police officers and investigators were quiet as mice, seeing the scene evolve in front of them. It's been twenty-one hours since Merlin and Arthur have been informed of the kidnapping, possible homicide – but Merlin and Arthur wouldn't believe that for a second – by the police. They would _know_ if something had happened to their precious six year old son.

Merlin watched how his husband was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, but he couldn't do anything to help him or to extenuate the feeling of helplessness. He could only watch how Arthur was throwing and screaming out his frustrations, while he answered – or well tried to answer – the questions, asked by the constables standing closest to him. Questions about possible enemies they had that could hold a personal grudge against him, or Arthur. Merlin sighed deeply as he looked full of despair to the constable. He was the Vice-President of one the most successful corporations in the World and was married to a man who's family owned one other successful corporation. They had more enemies in their lives, than they had friends.

Letting his head hang low, so low that it almost touched its knee, Merlin let out his own stored up tears. Merlin had a different way of expressing his frustrations than his impulsive husband had. Merlin was always the calmer one, and always the one who could control Arthur's anger and fears, but right now he had no idea what to do.

How could one ever harm a little child, no _why_ would anyone ever want to do that? and then there was that message earlier that evening. The message from the investigators that there has been found blood that matched little Axton's. Merlin just couldn't take it anymore. He sat himself on the couch, the cushion tightly clutched against his chest, sobbing his heart out. He could care less that the room was filled with grown men and women. His little boy was gone, ripped from his family, he needed a moment to himself.

Arthur caught eye of his distressed and crying husband and waved the police officers away, who immediately complied to the wish of the older Pendragon male. Arthur saw that Merlin was in no state to think rationally enough to answer questions that wouldn't be helping in the search of their little boy one tiny bit anyway. He did know that he needed to comfort his husband right this second, so he sat himself next to Merlin on the great black leather couch, wrapping a comforting arm around Merlin. Merlin tilted his head up slightly, only to let in fall again but now on the welcoming shoulder of his husband. He sobbed lightly, repeatedly and softly asking Arthur why someone would do this to his boy.

Arthur didn't know why and he just couldn't stand the state his husband was in. Merlin was the happy one, always wearing the biggest smile he could offer the World, no matter how grey it looked. He would smile like there was no tomorrow and it seems that today was indeed the no tomorrow. Arthur inhaled deeply through his nose, letting his hand stroke Merlin's hair and softly speaking some reassuring words, even if he didn't believe them himself for one second. Arthur was out of options now too. It was almost twenty-four hours since their boy was last seen and even he knew that a missing child had best chance of survival when found within the critical twenty-four hours.

The room was dead silent for at least five minutes, until one constable came forward, telling the Pendragons that Lancelotr had come out of his unconsciousness and as soon as the doctors gave the clear, they will interrogate him about the occurrence.

Merlin finally sat up straight again, looking around the room. The passing of the last day was all but a haze to him, he didn't processed much information and mostly stared blankly to the white wall at the opposite of the room, while Arthur was blazing out his frustrations and demanding for his son to be found. Merlin's mind was just too worried about his little boy and his good friend that was Axton's chauffeur for the last two years and his good friend for at least eight. He was relieved to hear that his friend was awake, but he also knew that Lancelot would never forgive himself of what happened to little Axton.

Morgana and Gwaine sat at the grand dining table at the far side of the room, letting the parents know they had their support while going through this tough time. Morgana is Axton's mother but only in biological sense, she didn't want any maternal part in the boy's life. That was all up to Arthur and Merlin. Being aunty Morgana was just as good for her.

When Arthur and Merlin had stated they would love to adopt a child, Morgana had offered them to not concider adopting, but to try in vitro fertilisation and she would happily be a donor. Arthur had been against it very much at the beginning, seeing how Morgana was his half-sister but after he had a good and long talk with Merlin, Morgana and her husband Gwaine, with also weighing the pros against the cons, he eventually succumbed and agreed for Morgana to be the female donor. That aside, they still had to decide who of the two of them would be the male donor. After some debating and some restless nights, they both decided that it would be Merlin to donate his sperm, because Arthur couldn't bear the thought that it would be him, with Morgana not only being the donor but also being the surrogate. And not totally unimportant was that this was also another way to give their child both the Emrys as well as the Pendragon DNA.

And so it was not five months later when they went for their first try. They didn't got their hopes up too much, as the doctor told them how sixty-five per cent of all first time procedures usually resulted in failing. That's why they were pleasantly surprised when Morgana told them the good news two months later that she was pregnant and that seven more months along the line they held their little boy in their arms for the first time.

Little Axton – a name suggested by his uncle Gwaine – was the spitting image of Merlin, minus the ears. Merlin was happy for that outcome, but Arthur had exclaimed his disappointment about their child _not_ having the ears he so loved. Axton looked just like Merlin; black hair, fair skin and piercing blue eyes. How could he look like something else, both his biological parents were almost having the same external characteristics, with the only difference that Morgana was having just a bit more green/greyish eyecolor.

Just as it is with Merlin, there was innocence and goodness just pouring out of their little boy's every pore. He was that kind of child that played with the other kids that would be bullied by the so called 'popular' kids as well as having the fierce Pendragon personality when needed. His aunty Morgana made sure she taught him from very early on, on how to manage that little Pendragon trait.

Morgana offered him a small smile from where she was seated at the table, Gwaine clutching her hand tightly in his. Merlin saw him struggle to keep his tears in, after hearing the news of his little nephew. Merlin acknowledges the smile with a tiny nod, not being able to let a smile past his lips. It was too early for that.

At last Merlin looked at his husband, their fingers entwined together and Arthur's free hand was still stroking through Merlin's raven black hair. Merlin was about to say something when they were abruptly brought out of their moment together, hearing a ringing noise coming from the other side of the room. The police men immediately sprung to action, taking in their position at the bugging devices and giving Merlin and Arthur the signal, instructing the pair to do and say _exactly _what the police officers are suggesting.

The phone continued to ring and it could only mean one thing.

The kidnappers were seeking contact.


	2. Chapter 2

The superintendent gave Merlin and Arthur the final nod to pick up the phone, so Merlin tentatively reached out for the wireless house phone lying on the glass coffee table. Gulping deeply he hovered his thumb above the "call" button. Arthur's hand was never leaving Merlin's as he squeezed it for reassurance. After what seemed like a couple of hours but in reality were only some mere seconds, Merlin pressed the button and brought the phone to his ear, downing a small gulp of salvia before finally speaking up.

"He..He..Hello." His voice was shaken and dry, unable to speak without a waver. He couldn't hear anything at the other side, nothing other than some mild rustling. Merlin gazed towards the superintendent, shrugging as he didn't knew what to do now and was almost at the point that he would end the call. But the superintendent held up his finger, indicating to Merlin that he had to stay as long as possible on the line so they could trace the call, while pressing a finger from his other hand against the headphones he was wearing. Listening intensely to any kind of sound that might indicate _where _the kidnapper was hiding.

The tension was so thick that someone could cut through it with a knife. Seconds past and nothing could be heard. Arthur and Merlin held each other tightly, hoping for some kind of sign that their boy was still alive. More seconds ticked away and both parents grew suspicious. Why wouldn't anyone say anything!

Then, that tension was broken by one small voice. The voice everyone was waiting for.

"Daddy?" The high children's voice was upset, hoarse and carried signs of having cried for several hours. It was on the verge of desperation to get his father speaking again as he tried calling on his daddy again, this time more wary than an actual question. "Daddy…?"

Merlin's eyes were tearing up, just when he feared that he would never hear that voice again, fate decided to throw that fear away. He almost had dropped the phone at the sudden sound of his child coming from the other side of the line, but he clamped the phone with all his willpower. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip, afraid to lose contact with his son if he should loosen his grip. On his side he could hear a deep exclaiming sigh when Arthur heard their son's voice as well through the headphones he was wearing, but Arthur encouraged Merlin to speak to their boy again because he was dead silent for the past few seconds. They just could _not _lose contact now!

"Axton!" Merlin's relieved voice began. Joy filling through every fibre of his body as he just couldn't believe he had contact with his son, but soon that feeling began to waver as he thought back in which situation they were and they still didn't know how their son was exactly doing. Readjusting himself agai,n he was determined to find out some answers, but he knew he had to comfort his little boy right now. He sounded scared and that couldn't Merlin let past him. Not his little one. "Axton sweetie, are you hurt?" Was his first and for him most important question. The moment when an investigator told them that there was blood found on the scene of the crime kept swirling through his mind as he asked the question.

Merlin heard a ragged intake of oxygen from the other side of the line before hearing his son speak again. "My arm daddy, it really really hurts." Merlin could hear small sobs escaping from his son and it fuelled his anger. They hurt his son. They will pay! Glancing side wards to his husband he could see the same thought was settling in Arthur's head when the hand of his free arm clenched into a tight knuckling fist, not yet shaking of anger.

The small child voice started to speak up again. "They've taken Killi too daddy. I can't reach him, he is on the other side of the bed. He's too far away." The small child started to wail and hearing it made Merlin and Arthur boil with anger. Killi – or Kilgharrah – was his stuffed animal. Axton brought it with him everywhere. He had it since he was just a babe and it just never left his side. Axton was very attached to the dragon shaped stuffed animal and no one knew why, and no one had the heart of separate the pair. It brought Axton just so much joy to have the dragon with him, so Arthur and Merlin let him. Eventually he would overgrow the stuffed animal phase.

Hearing how a fist forcefully let down on the table brought Merlin back at the present again and he saw the aftermath of Arthur frustratingly slammed the table, which must've hurt him, but if it did he was definitely not letting it show. Arthur started to growl, knowing just as Merlin how much his son loved his stuffed animal.

Merlin knew he had to reassure his child and tried to come up with things to say, but everything he came up with in his head wasn't good enough for him to say out loud. He _had_ to say something, his child needed him. "Killi is watching you isn't he Ax?" He tried as soothingly he could manage, to not let Axton hear how fearful he in reality was.

There was a small pause before he heard some harsh rustling again. Merlin wasn't sure, but he assumed that Axton was nodding his head. He did that often when he was on the phone with his papa when Arthur was on a business trip and Arthur just called home to hear how they were doing and if Axton had a nice day. Axton usually would answer it with a nod of his head, so all that Arthur could hear was rustling when his cheek brushed against the microphone. He just didn't quite understand ye,t that people couldn't see whether he was nodding from the other side of the line.

Arthur heard the sound as well and couldn't help to let the smallest of smiles past his lips, but it was quickly retrieved when he heard his son confirm the apparant nod. "Ye-e-s." Axton answered with ragging breaths between letters.

"Then Killi is watching over you, he won't let you get hurt. Papa and I are doing everything we can to get you home again sweetheart." Merlin answered, angry and desperate that he couldn't hold his son and comfort him.

A movement from the corner of Merlin's eye caught his attention, letting his head turn in the direction of the movement he saw how the superintendent hold up a piece of paper with something written on it. It took Merlin a couple of turns to exactly decipher the message, his mind was just to clouded to let it make sense. He could now clearly read what it said; Merlin should ask his son what exactly happened yesterday. Merlin shook his head at the suggestion. He couldn't let his six year old son recall the probably horrible events of yesterday, but the superintendent was really urging him to continue.

"Axton, what happened yesterday?" Merlin reluctantly asked his son, keeping his voice as strong, to give his son the best hope as possible, but it was tough oh so tough for him to keep up the pretence, when all he wanted to do was to sit in a corner and cry his heart out. He just knew that was the wrong question to ask, when he heard his son scream and then the scream being muffled again with presumably some kind of cloth or an hand. Merlin's stomach just turned hearing the sounds coming from the other side of the line. His little boy being abused and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "No!" He screamed through the phone when he heard muffled sobbing in the background.

The phone was picked up again and Merlin heard now heavy breathing. It was one of the kidnappers, he was sure of it. "Wrong question." Was all that the man said. His voice didn't sound normal and when Merlin saw movement from the corner of his eye again, he saw that the superintended had written 'voice transformer' on a white sheet of paper. Merlin immediately knew that was the explanation of why the man's voice sounded so robotic.

"Why are you doing this!? Let our son go, he hasn't done anything wrong. If it is money, just say it but please don't hurt our son." Merlin was getting really desperate, emotional and on the verge of complete exhaustion. Result of the restless sleep he and his husband had, all they wanted was to close their son in their arms again as soon as possible.

The voice didn't react to any of Merlin's questions, plea sor offers. He just cackled evilly as he gave the next instruction to Merlin. "Wait for the next instruction in the next hour. We know you've called the police, but don't act stupid."

With that the abductor ended he phonecall and all Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the police men could hear was the inevitably sound of disconnection. Merlin and Arthur's eyes filled with hope when they gazed towards the superintendent. Anxiously waiting to see if their efforts made any change. To see if they could trace the abductor's location, but the superintendent shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Untraceable."

Everything became just too much for Merlin. The stress, the tension, the just ended call with his son, the disappointment that they couldn't trace it. Just everything. So it wasn't a huge surprise to himself, that as soon as the superintended had informed them that the call was untraceable, it went black before Merlin's eyes. Letting darkness consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aren't I nice to update so soon?**

* * *

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Arthur called, swiping Merlin's fringe that fell over the wet cloth, to the side in a soothing manner, seeing his husband's eyes starting to flutter and Merlin inaudibly saying things. "It's okay Merlin. You're fine. You've hit your head when you fell on the ground, so take it easy okay?"

Merlin groaned, his head hurting slightly. Cautiously he moved his arm up to touch the sore spot on his head, only to find a cool cloth covering his brow. Slowly he started to remember what happened and how he actually felt it going black in front of his eyes. His body shot up rapidly, almost colliding into Arthur and the cloth falling from his head. Arthur could swiftly move out of the way to avoid collision, thanks to his amazing reflexes. He pushes Merlin back down again and put the cloth back on Merlin's brow after wetting it.

"What is it?" Arthur asked worriedly, stroking his husband's cheek with the thumb of his right hand.

Merlin's vision swam slightly in front of his eyes, but he pushed himself through that. He tried to get off the bed, but once again was forcefully being pushed back by Arthur. His breathing started to catch up and sat upright once more, he _had _to get out of this bed. The call with the instructions could come any minute now. "Oh my god. The call! How long have I been unconscious for?" He asked, his voice laced with panic. He laid back into the mountain of pillows after Arthur slightly pushed him back again. Merlin was breathing fast through his nose, before the tears in his eyes started to fall. He stubbornly wiped them away. He needed to be strong for his little boy.

Arthur's response wasn't exactly the one he was waiting for as Merlin saw how Arthur's eyes were glancing down. "You've been out for almost thirty minutes. And no there hasn't been contact yet." Arthur answers, seeing Merlin's eyes go wide at hearing how long he's been out. Arthur sighs deeply. Every second more that there wasn't any contact, was a second too much. "And they are trying their best to trace the call, but time and time again they come across some… _difficulties_."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed questionably. "Difficulties? Difficulties how?"

"They told me how the signal travels in one direction, but then all of a sudden the signal is scrambled and goes in all kinds of directions. They can't use it for tracing it to a specific address, just the area."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Merlin annoyingly yells, throwing the wet cloth on the ground and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, sitting still for a couple of seconds to let his vision straighten out. Arthur is trying to push his husband down once again, and even with all his strength he is just no match for Merlin. Merlin just pushed Arthur out of the way like he is one small light feather.

"Let them send out patrol cars to the area, helicopters, dogs… anything!" Merlin demanded, standing up straight but had to hold the windowsill to keep him from tumbling over. His vision wasn't completely straightened out yet, but Merlin _couldn't_ just lie still in bed and do nothing! He managed to stagger over to the door with clinging onto the numerous window sills available in the large bedroom of their vast country estate, until he felt himself going weak in the knees again and feeling himself starting to fall. Fortunally Arthur's quick reflexes started to kick in once more and he's been catched in time and pulled upright.

"Merlin, you're not well. You should–"

"Arthur, dammit! Our son is out there, somewhere. Hurt. Don't expect me to sit around and do nothing. Our son… our son–" The last of the sentence is being unsaid. Merlin just turned around and threw his arm around Arthur's neck and letting his head fall in the crook of his husbands neck. His whole body shook when he started to cry again, with Arthur rubbing circles on Merlin's back. Trying to reassure and soothe him as best as he can. He tried to stay as strong as possible for Merlin and his son, but even he had his limits. Arthur's eyes teared up, even when he tried so hard to keep them in. He's leading Merlin back to the bed, to seat them both on the side of it. Just holding each other, while letting their emotions of the past days flow freely from their bodies.

They have just seated themselves as they hear ringing again. Before Arthur knows it, Merlin has bolted himself off the bed and into the living room. Arthur runs after his husband in time to see how much Merlin is shaking, picking up the phone. He doesn't wait for the signal of the superintendent, but immediately pressed the call button.

"Axton… Axton, hunnie?"

Arthur looks around to see everybody trying as fast as possible to go to their posts and to see how some struggle with putting on their headphones due to the rush of things. Gwaine and Morgana were still sitting at the large dining table. Gwaine desperately trying in all his might to calm Morgana down. Arthur runs towards his husband to put his own headphone one, but can only hear the frantic calling of Merlin for their son.

"Please…" Merlin begs when he can't hear anything from the other side of the line again.

"Well, well, well. The mighty Emrys is begging." The robotic voice said after a couple of seconds of silence. "I wonder how the mighty Pendragon is doing right now."

A small gasps had formed in Merlin's mouth as the phone was forcefully gripped out of his hands. Arthur took the phone in his own and pushed down the headphones. "Who are you? What do you want…Money?"

"So there's the mighty Pendragon." The man cackled again as before, but then his voice turned dark and evil spat from it. "Just say goodbye to that _precious_ son of yours, if you don't do as I ask."

"NO!" Merlin and Arthur yelled simultaneously. "Please."

The voice broke the silence again. "There will be a box delivered in one minute. Do not attempt to talk to the deliverer, or ask him questions. If you or the police do, he and your son will never see light again. I'll be getting in contact fairly soon again."

And then the inevitable sound of the phone beeping reached their ears again. The superintendent furiously shook his head when the signal was scrambled again.

Merlin's breath hitched as the doorbell rang and ran towards the front door as fast as his legs could carry him. Swinging open de door he saw a boy standing on the steps leading up to the door, a box clung in his hands. The boy couldn't be older than seventeen years old, fear evidently in his eyes and looking frantically around him, like he could be jumped any moment. He quickly held the box in front of him, hands shaking with fear and his eyes pleading Merlin and Arthur – who arrived shortly after Merlin opened the door – to take it.

Merlin gingerly reached for the box and as soon as the boy felt that Merlin held the box in his hands, he made a run for it. Policemen tried to run after him to catch him for interrogation, but stopped at the front door as both Merlin and Arthur yelled to them to stop.

Still, Merlin and Arthur couldn't help themselves to look around to see if there was anything, anyone at all that could give them some kind of clue on where their son was held. Unsatisfied that there wasn't, they disappointedly turned back into their home and put down the package down on of the many tables in the living room. Policemen immediately went to examine the package, trying to find fingerprints or any other indication that could help them to find the six year old child, but their efforts were ineffective. They couldn't find any clue, not one.

The superintendent gave the clear to open the package. There weren't any signs that indicated them that the package contained a bomb, but Merlin and Arthur still opened it with caution. Even the tape that closed the box was held in a plastic bag, kept for evidence. Tentatively Arthur pushed away the flaps of the cardboard box and the sight of the content of the box brought them immediately to tears.

The beloved dragon of their child was in the box, small amounts of blood covering pieces of the stuffed animal. Merlin reached quickly into the box and held the stuffed animal tightly to his chest. Not letting go when police officers were trying to pry the dragon out of his hands. They wanted to investigate the stuffed animal on whose blood it was that covered the animal, even when they already had an idea whose it would be. They also wanted to find any kind of other clues that might be hidden on the stuffed animal, but in order to do that they need for Merlin to let go.

Merlin clung onto the dragon with his dear life and Arthur was trying to get the police officers out of Merlin's way. It was their only connection to their son right now and they were not quite willingly to give that up so easily.

"Please, let us examine the plushy. It might give us some more clues."

Reluctantly the pair handed over the dragon, not before they held it tightly in their hands for some minutes. It even smelled like their son. But they knew they had to pass it over if they ever wanted to get any closer. They saw how unceremoniously the plushy was pushed into a plastic bag and sealed off. With pain in their heart they saw the bag going into a briefcase and ushered out of the room. It had to be examined in the lab on any kind of small clues that could help them further.

At the same time someone brought in a large map of the area where the signal started to scramble. The superintendent rolled out the map at one of the tables, securing the corners with something heavy so the map wouldn't roll back in its original position. He scribbled something onto it, before addressing Arthur and Merlin to come and look at the map.

The superintendent pointed to one particular spot. "At this spot the signal starts to scramble over these five points in the area." He pointed some places on the map, most of them were in the south area of the city, not unfamiliar to Merlin and Arthur because of their firms being located there. "He could be anywhere. We're still trying to decode the signal and are almost on a break through." The superintendent paused a second, raising his head. "Johnson, how far are you?"

"Twenty-six more seconds sir."

"Fifteen seconds.

"Ten."

"Five."

"Sir. We've got some results." The young man stood up from his chair at his laptop and walked to the map, writing crosses at three points on the map. "The signal is still too uncertain to tell for sure, but it points to at least three of these specific places."

Merlin and Arthur immediately bend down at the map again to see which three spots were marked. Arthur lifted his head and gasped. "I know who has our son."

* * *

**A.N. Review?**

**Arthur and Merlin are close to get their son back again... or won't they?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Violence**

**Daddy = Merlin**  
**Papa = Arthur**

* * *

**_Axton's POV:_**

The little boy was sitting in the far corner of the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was scared and was crying, and as if being away from his daddy and papa wasn't enough that evil man also took his beloved plushy away. His knees had bleed a bit when he tried to run away but then he tripped and fell forward. That wasn't hurting him so much, his arm was the thing that hurt the most.

He was cuffed at his right wrist on the bed and he couldn't move his other arm, it hurt too much. That man hurt his arm when he tried to run away, the evil man really wasn't happy when he tried to run. He could still hear the cracking of the bone and thinking back at it, made him to start sobbing loudly again. Only the sobs didn't sound so loud because of the gag that man put into his mouth. He didn't know what he had done to upset that man, but every time that evil man would look at him he saw the angry look in his eyes. He definitely didn't want to anger the man even more, so he would listen really good and behave like a good little boy. Hopefully that man would bring him back to his papa and daddy then.

He was so happy when he heard his daddy's voice again, but his daddy sounded sad. He didn't liked that and wanted to tell his daddy that everything would be fine, only that man told him not too, so he kept it to himself. That just made him weep a bit again.

The door opened once again, and the evil man entered. He had some food and water in one hand and had another piece of cloth in his other hand. Axton didn't know what he wanted to do with that. He shrank even more into the corner of the bed, but the man easily grabbed him on his injured arm and yanked him forward, and uncuffed his other arm. Axton looked up terrified to the man and tried really really _really_ hard not to cry because his arm definitely was hurting really bad, but he just couldn't stop himself and the tears started to fall down on his already tearstained cheeks.

"Stop crying!" The man harshly told him, and even if Axton tried his best he couldn't stop himself. He was still hiccupping and taking in ragged breaths and tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"If you want to see your parents again, I would stop crying _right now!_"

Axton closed his eyes tightly, the man was angry, that man wasn't nice when he was angry. Couldn't that man see that he was trying to stop, but that that evil man just made him cry even more. Axton breathed deeply through his nose, willing himself to calm down and wiping his tears away on his sleeves of his favourite Cars t-shirt.

"Behave." The man told Axton curtly and harsh and Axton nodded his head once, still trying to stop his fast breathing.

The man removed the gag and Axton immediately started to apologize. "I'll be good, I'll be good. Please I want my daddy and papa. Please, I'll be good."

"Shut it!"

Axton immediately closed his mouth, wiping his tears away once more with the sleeve of his right hand and sat up straighter at the bed. Just like his papa told him to sit.

"Now eat." The man tossed a bottle of water and a small plastic bag with one sandwich in it on the bed and sat himself on the chair in the far corner of the room. Axton eyed him with caution and carefully took the plastic bag in his hand and tried to tear the plastic, so he could get the sandwich out. With some effort he finally managed to tear the plastic and the smell off peanut butter made his way to his nostrils. He couldn't help but to smile, peanut butter was his favourite spread in the whole wide world, just like his daddy's. On Sundays he would always make some sandwiches with his papa and then bring a plate to his daddy who was still lying in bed. His smile wavered as he remembered that today was Sunday.

The man started to growl when he didn't ate fast enough, so he would immediately start eating the sandwich. The peanut butter was delicious, but the bread was not. Axton didn't let it show though, he obediently swallowed every piece of bread and downed some water afterwards. The cap of the bottle was giving him some trouble, it was really tight and he couldn't hold the bottle with his left hand. Even lifting it made him wince in pain. He also didn't want to ask the man that was sitting in the chair. He might get angry again. Eventually he clutches the bottle between his thighs and he could finally feel some movement in the cap.

The man sighed in aggravation when Axton was finally finished with his breakfast. He walked towards the bed with the little kid visibly tensing up and put the plastic bag in the back pocket from his jeans. He reached for the cuff again and forcefully grabbed Axton's right wrist to put it in the cuff and securely locking it to his injured hand. Axton cried out but the man put his hand on his mouth, muffling the sound and squinted his eyes in warning.

The next thing the man said, confused Axton.

"Get up. We're going to the pool." He told Axton and Axton just hoped he wouldn't get that thing in his mouth again, it hurt him but the man had a lot of anger in his voice and tied the gag back in his place. He used the extra cloth he blindfolded the little boy.

* * *

**_Pendragon Residence POV:_**

"What do you mean you know who has our son? Tell me!"

Merlin was frantically pacing and his hands were everywhere, he couldn't find a place to let them hang still. "Arthur tell me!"

Arthur sighed in defeat. He recognized the warehouse and it was abandoned for years, but he knew damn well who it belonged too. "It's…it's Rowan, and I know why he did it." Saying the name he knew immediately the motive of this all. At least he thinks he does.

Merlin stopped in his pace to turn to his husband "What?! Arthur, what is it!"

Arthur took a deep breath. "When we were kids, Rowan and his little brother Jonathan would come over quite often to my house. We would play in the backyard and just had the time of our lives. Until one day. You've got to understand that Rowan loved his little brother, like he was very protective of him and if one would look the wrong way at him, he would start to kick and bite. Rowan and I were just eight years old, but one time he kicked and slapped someone so bad that he needed to go to the hospital. He was a very aggressive boy and got medicines to subdue it."

"One day, just like any other, the three of us would play in the back garden and we were playing tag around the pool. I was _it_ and chased Jonathan and Rowan simultaneously, but Jonathan was closest so I decided to tag him. He was squealing with laughter and kept looking back to see if I were close. Because of that, he tripped and fell into the pool hitting his head. He was instantly killed. Rowan was livid and attacked me, even if he took his medicines. If it wasn't for our fathers, I probably wouldn't survive it. Rowan never forgave me for it, even if it was an accident and I never saw Rowan again after that."

Arthur had set himself on the couch and let his head hang low. Merlin threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I've never meant to hurt Jonathan." Arthur sobbed in Merlin's shirt. "He was only… six!" Arthur's head shoots up and eyes filled with fear look in his husband's eyes.

The whole room with police officers were silent during the story and felt sympathy for the older Pendragon. When the story was finished, the superintendent immediately sprang into action and assembled a team together and called for back-up at the station via his radio. If what Arthur had told them about Rowan's aggression was true, they had to act fast!


	5. Chapter 5

The superintendent stood once again over a map, but now over one that was more detailed on the abandoned warehouse. "Alpha One, you'll be taking the front entrance, Alpha Two you'll be entering from the roof and Alpha Three will be covering the back area and Alpha Four stand-by." The superintendent told his men and all the members of each team, fully equipped with weapons and safety vests, nodded. "Don't shoot unless the boy's life is at stake."

The men took this as their cue to leave and started to move their way to their appointed vehicles.

Meanwhile Merlin was still trying to comfort a distressed Arthur on the couch. Arthur really had some difficulties to calm himself down, knowing that it was his entire fault that their little boy was now in the grasps of not only an acquaintance, but also a very vicious man. Merlin didn't' blame his husband for one second. They were still kids when it happened and Arthur certainly did not do it on purpose, it was an accident. One that couldn't be prevented.

"Arthur." Merlin uncertainly began. "Why did you never told me about this?" His voice was soft and sweet, there was no trace of hate in it.

Arthur shrugged, still looking down on the floor, staring at one particular tile. "I-I just wanted to forget all of it." He heaved a sigh. "I brought this all on myself M-Merlin, I can understand that you hate me now." Arthur answered, defeat written all over his face.

Merlin cupped his husband's face, letting him look straight into his eyes. "Arthur, this _isn't_ your fault. You were just a kid, you didn't want it to happen, but it did. Arthur really there is no one to blame for this but Rowan. He's the one that couldn't move on from the past. Arthur, please don't do this to yourself. Be strong… for Axton."

"Yes Arthur." Morgana said resting her hand on her brother's shoulder. Morgana heard the story as well and wasn't aware what happened all those years back. Arthur looked up to her and smiled at his sister and her husband. He was happy to have them here for support. "Listen to Merlin, it wasn't your fault."

The four of them heard the superintendent talk over his radio. "Alpha One, what's your twenty?"

"_Setting up now sir."_

"Alpha Two?"

"_One minutes from position sir."_

"Alpha Three?"

"_In position. No sign of the suspect yet sir."_

"Wait for the signal. Stand down for now." The superintendent reported over the radio and waited for the conformations of all the teams that they got the message, before he turned to face the people at the couch. "They're almost ready to enter the premises."

Arthur automatically searched blindly for Merlin's hand and squeezed it hard when he found it and gripped it tightly in his own. His legs were bouncing up and down in worry and his breathing caught up slightly. Merlin fold his other hand over Arthur's in a gesture of reassurance, but it did little to calm Arthur down.

They heard how the superintendent got messages from all teams that they were in positions and everyone became anxious. They all held their breath when the superintendent gave the signal to enter the building.

The next five minutes were one of the hardest of their lives. It was dead silent in the room, everyone was very anxious for the news the teams had. They almost jumped out of their skin when the silence was broken when one of the teams made contact with the superintendent.

"_Alpha one for Base."_

The superintendent lifted the radio and pressed the button to speak into the radio. "This is Base, go on Alpha one."

Merlin and Arthur stood up from their spot, edging closer and closer to the table that the superintendent occupied. Listening intently on what the superintendent had to tell and what the Alpha teams were saying.

"_Neither suspect nor child were at the premises on arrival. Five accomplices were and are arrested at the moment."_

Merlin started to cry, clinging onto Arthur with his dear life. They had so much hope that their son would be there and that they could finally close their dear child in their arms again. All hope shattered on hearing that their son wasn't there. Arthur held his husband tightly against him, trying to be strong for the both of them, but he couldn't help to shed a tear.

"Interrogate them. Now! Use force if necessary." The superintendent said with force, but he had to control himself and not let his emotions run his actions. He had compassion for the Pendragons and wanted to help them as best as he could. That would mean to not let his emotions interfere.

More minutes ticked by and Merlin was sat on the couch again. Arthur didn't trust it and thought his husband would be fainting for sure if he stood any longer on his feet. Gwaine got a glass of water out of the kitchen and even if Merlin declined it multiple times, it was Arthur that forced him to take a sip. It was three days since their child was kidnapped and all of them had lack of sleep and nutrition.

After four minutes, the silence is broken again.

"_Alpha Two for Base._"

"Go on Alpha Two." The superintendent said again through the radio.

"_Suspect is believed to go to Donovan Swimming Pool with the child and three accomplices, sir."_

Arthur could just kick himself for not thinking about that. It was one of Rowan's family's private establishments, they kept it even after the pool accident that resulted in losing their youngest child.

The superintendent sighed deeply before he gave the next command. "All teams to Donovan Swimming pool. Immediate access to the premises is permitted." Then he turned to the team that was still stand-by. He knew the Pendragon estate was closer to the swimming pool than it was from the abandoned warehouse. He immediately dispatched the team to the new location, it would only take six minutes from the estate to reach the pool, but they already wasted too much time with the first operation. The superintendent could only hope they would be still in time.

The superintendent took the couple of minutes that would take the team to reach the site, to inform the couple on the couch. Morgana and Gwaine retreated back to their seats at the large table, wanting to give their friends some space. They've heard the dispatch call and couldn't believe it. They put all their hope in this. They could only pray and believe that their nephew would be safely coming out of all of this.

Before the superintendent could tell them what the situation now was, Arthur said something to him.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Storm. Percival Storm." Percival answered humbly.

Arthur nodded. "I-I just want to say t-thanks for your help Mr. Storm." Arthur then went back to comforting his husband, who silently sat next to him. His head resting on Arthur's shoulder and trying his best to keep his tears in. He was at the end of his rope, he wasn't sure he could go through one more mishap.

Percival laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed it. "Let's remain hope." He quietly added, before he became distracted by the cracking radio again.

"_Alpha four for Base. Alpha four for Base."_

"This is Base, go ahead Alpha four."

"_Suspect is taken down when trying to shoot officers. Accomplices arrested. Child is found in pool and is not breathing. CPR is now in progress and an ambulance has been called."_

Percival looked up with his expression full of remorse, towards the couple and saw how their world just crumbles down even more. They couldn't hold it together any longer, and certainly not after the message they just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just some information prior to this chapter. _**Balinor and Ygraine are still alive. So instead that Ygraine died, Vivienne** **(**Morgana's mother**)**** died and Uther remarried with Ygraine. Got it? Hope so :)**

* * *

One way or another, the sound of the respiratory machine was comforting to Merlin and Arthur. It was an indication that their son was alive and breathing. Merlin held his son's hand tightly and hadn't let go ever since the doctor permitted them access into their son's hospital room. He couldn't let him go anymore, he couldn't let him out of sight for more than five seconds.

It was touch and go for a while though. Axton was in the pool for about two minutes, before he had been pulled out of it. He was already unconscious at that moment. An officer of the Special Force Team immediately administered CPR to the little boy when he was out of the pool, and gave everything he had to get the little heart beating again. Close to the five minutes of the little boy's absence of breathing, he was finally successful and the little boy coughed up all the water, before succumbing himself into unconsciousness again.

Axton was escorted quickly into a waiting trauma helicopter and was flown to the nearest hospital where Arthur and Merlin were already waiting in panic combined with relief that their boy had been found. The moment that the stretcher came closer to the pair was one of the worst moments in Merlin and Arthur's life. Their little boy was lying motionless on it, with an inflatable splint around his left arm. An oxygen mask attached over his nose and mouth and a monitor to keep track of his heart rate.

It was an horrible sight for the already shaken up parents and they needed to sit down, while the medical staff took care of their precious son.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor in green scrubs approached the concerned parents and told them about their findings. Axton had a broken left arm, but the break was clean and could be plastered immediately. He should keep the cast for about six weeks and after that just some minor physiotherapy to strengthen up the use of his arm again. He should be able to use it normally fairly soon. As for the respiratory distress, they want to keep him monitored and wait until Axton comes out of his unconsciousness and then they can give their final statement.

They've done scans and x-rays, but fortunally they didn't found any out of the ordinary except the broken left arm. His head scan was clear and no abnormalities were found. Even though Axton came out of this ordeal fairly unharmed, that didn't mean he was out of the woods yet. They still wouldn't know how he would be mentally. It was a very traumatizing time for the young child, and one would not simply get over that soon.

Merlin looked when he heard how the door of the hospital room opened up again. He saw Arthur walking in with a cardboard container that held two cups of Starbucks coffee. Merlin offered his husband a small smile, but quickly turned his head into his son's direction again. The small form in this way too big hospital bed. His eyes were closed and those long black eyelashes were peacefully resting on his milky white skin. The fringe of his hair resting on his brow, because 'a fringe looks cool' as he told his papa when he was at the hairdressers.

Merlin brushed the fringe slightly to the side as Arthur approached the bed and offered one cup when he was seated down. Merlin accepted it.

"It's your favourite." Arthur commented with a timid voice. "Dark roast with just a dash of milk and a pinch of sugar."

"Thanks." Merlin grimly replied. "But I can't even think about drinking now. Sorry." He continued, placing his cup on the bedside table.

"Don't be."

They both sat in silence, watching their son breathing in and breathing out. It really shouldn't take too long now before he would wake up. Arthur drank his coffee silently, while Merlin continued to brush his son's fringe to the side. Cooing soft words at his child, all the while not losing contact with his son's arm.

It were three stressful days, days filled with insecurity and days with hope. Days with anxiety and today was a day with a bit of happiness. It was emotional, that's for sure and they both had lack of sleep. So it didn't take too long before Merlin's body gave up the fight and let himself drift into a slumber.

Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't want to be parted from his son, so he settled Merlin into a more comfortable position in the chair he occupied next to the bed and draped a warm blanket over him. He kissed his husband as well as his son on the hair, said some reassuring words to his son to wake up soon and then left the room to inform Morgana and Gwaine about the situation. They came to the hospital with Merlin and Arthur and have been sitting in the hallway ever since. They wanted to give the parents some space for the reunification with their child.

He walked to the public waiting area. It was empty apart from Gwaine and Morgana. Morgana was sleeping at Gwaine's side and Gwaine was just staring blankly in front of him, until he heard the approaching footsteps and saw Arthur walking towards him.

Arthur took a seat next to him and Gwaine nudged Morgana awake. She sleepily rubbed her eyes before taking in her surroundings and saw her brother there. She sat up. "How is he?" she asked.

"Still unconscious, but the doctors expect that it can't take too long now."

Morgana nodded, giving him a solemn smile. "That's good. Axton is a tough boy."

"Well he is a Pendragon after all." Gwaine put in, trying to lift the down mood a bit. Arthur nodded, sniffling and curling his lip up a bit at the side.

"And how are you Arthur?" Morgana asked, taking in her brother's posture. He was bending over, his elbows leaning on his knees which were bouncing up and down.

Arthur turned his head slightly and stopped moving his legs. "I just try to be strong for Merlin. I try Morgana, but it's so hard. To see Axton lying in that bed, not moving. It's breaking my heart." Arthur stubbornly wiped away a tear from his cheek. He didn't want to let his sister see him cry.

Morgana stood up and took a seat directly next to Arthur's. She let her arm rest on his back and rubbed soothing circles. "It's okay Arthur. You don't have to hold back for me." Arthur leaned into the comfort that Morgana offered and let his head rest on her chest, she closed her arms around him and let him cry. All the while telling him that everything will be okay.

Arthur's cell phone rang. He detangled himself from the embrace and fished his cell out of his back pocket. The caller-id told him that it was his mother calling. He cleared his face from the tears with the back of his hand and took a deep breath and clicked the 'call' button. "Hello mother." He tried saying without letting his voice crack, but he failed miserably.

"_Oh Arthur hunnie. We are almost there._"

"Mother." Arthur said again, now with an accompanied hiccup from his crying. His parents and Merlin's were on a holiday together on an exotic island when the kidnapping happened. He called them almost the minute after they were informed about the kidnapping, and both couples immediately packed their things again with the meaning to come back as soon as possible, but the aircraft had some problems so they were a full day delayed.

"_We're just five minutes away hunnie, be strong._"

Arthur sat himself on one of the vacant chairs, running his hand over his face. "It's hard mother. What if he doesn't wake up."

"_Arthur, don't think like that. Hold on, we're just a couple of minutes from the hospital. Balinor and Hunith are with us."_

"A-alright." Arthur answered, ending the call afterwards and putting his cell in the back of his pockets again.

It were indeed some mere minutes later that the group of four walked into the public waiting room and all four of them threw their arms around their son and son-in-law. "I'm so glad he's been found" Ygraine told her son, keeping a tight embrace.

"Where's Merlin." Hunith asked, releasing her son-in-law and looking around the waiting room and not seeing her son there.

Arthur swallowed. "He's with Axton, he wouldn't leave him no matter what. He's sleeping in the chair at the side of the bed now."

Hunith nodded. "I should go to him."

"He's in room fourteen." Arthur told her. Hunith took Balinor with her and made her way to the hospital room. Leaving Arthur behind with his mother, father, Morgana and Gwaine.

The big and mighty Uther sat on one of the chairs. He was not big and mighty now but transformed into a quiet and reserved man, going through this in his own manner. His grandson is his world. He loves him with his whole heart and couldn't comprehend someone would deliberately hurt him, for something that happened roughly twenty-four years ago. Arthur offered him a cup of water from the water cooler that was in the waiting area and took a seat next to him. Ygraine did the same and took the other seat next to Uther. Letting her hand rest on his thigh.

They were quiet for some time, just staring in front of them and enjoying the silence. Until Uther broke that silence. "Can you remember when Axton was just three years old and he drew on the wallpapers with crayon in his little play-corner in the living room. And then came to the couch to get us, so he could show it. He was so proud of his work." Uther's lips curled upwards thinking about the memory. Same was for all the others in the waiting area.

"I don't think we ever let him alone with crayons anymore after that incident. It was pretty expensive wallpaper." Arthur added.

"Oh don't act so innocent Arthur." Ygraine began. "At your age you were even worse."

"I was not!" Arthur tried to protest but couldn't get past the accusing glare his mother sent him. He knew damn well what kind of trouble maker he was when he was little. "Okay, I was. But Morgana…"

"Hey, I was like a princess." Morgana defended.

"Right… just like our father was a saint. I heard stories from grandma when I was little. He was–" Arthur continued, but was interrupted.

"Arthur…"

Arthur looked up to see Hunith standing in the door opening of the waiting area. He quickly made his way to Hunith's side, gripping her upper arm. "Has something happened?" He asked rushed and anxious. If Hunith was here, it couldn't mean much good.

"No. Well at least not in that way." She started to grin. "Axton is awake and wants to see his papa."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur's walk was fast, but he wasn't going fast enough for his liking and picked up the pace. Almost running through the halls he made his way to the hospital room where his son was in. Hunith couldn't keep up and decided to go back to the waiting area and tell the people there about the exact moment that Axton opened his eyes.

Axton was scared, still thinking he was on the bed in the abandoned warehouse. Thinking that he was still captured by the evil man. Merlin was woken up by Hunith and Balinor as soon as Axton started to move in the bed. Merlin was immediately aware and could hear the beeping of the machine go faster and saw his son thrashing in the bed with his eyes closed and softly wheezing like reliving a nightmare. Merlin went to sit on the bed and putting an arm around him, pushing him against his side. He felt his son tense up but Axton still kept his eyes closed. He told his son to calm down, that everything is fine now, that he's safe.

At hearing his father's voice, Axton slowly opened his eyes and a smile spread across his angelic face. Even if the oxygen mask prevented his smile to broaden. He tried to remove the mask, but Merlin prevented him from doing so and telling him that he needed to keep the mask on until a doctor says he doesn't need it anymore.

Axton nodded and his smile dropped when he looked around the room with a little frown on his face. He was a bit disorientated and didn't know where he was. When he saw his grandparents he started to smile again, holding out his hands for his grandparents to hug him. He felt the heaviness of his left arm and eyed the cast with suspicion. It was a blue cast though and that made Axton happy. Blue is his favourite colour.

Merlin slowly explained where he was and asked him if he remembered anything. At this question Axton had to think deep. The frown returning to his features and starting to whisper that he could remember everything again. It made the little man starting to cry and Merlin tightened his embrace at the pour soul. It was just a couple of minutes before Axton parted from his daddy and was frantically looking around the room, looking for something, or rather someone. "Where's papa?" Axton had asked, his voice still a bit unsteady and hoarse from the just crying and from the amount of water he had swallowed.

And so it was Merlin who pleadingly looked to his parent's direction and quietly asking them if they want to get Arthur for him please. Hunith offered to go, and Balinor took one of the seats placed by the wall in the room. Silently witnessing the bond between his son and grandson.

** ~oOoOo~**

The door of the room flew open and Axton tensed up again and let out a yelp of fear. He immediately grabbed Merlin by his shirt and buried his face in it. Merlin glared angrily towards Arthur. Arthur had opened the door -due to his enthusiasm- a bit too fast, and lost grip at the door handle so the door slammed open. He couldn't help it. He felt awful at seeing what reaction it triggered to his son. He quickly made his way to the bed, sitting on the other edge and apologizing to Merlin with his eyes.

Arthur started to rub circles on his son's back and softly calling to him. Axton lifted his head from the place where he buried it in his daddy's shirt and searched for his eyes. He wasn't hundred percent sure if he heard and felt his papa or if it was his imagination messing with him. Merlin smiled down to him and pointed his head. Axton followed his eyes to where his daddy was pointing to and turned around, seeing his papa sitting on the other edge of the bed.

He released from his daddy's grip the second he caught sight of his papa and turned fully around towards his papa and hugged him tight -or least as far as his little arms could reach- and just like with his daddy buried his head in the shirt, catching the steady heartbeat of his papa. It was a reassurance for Axton that they were really there. The cast proved to be quite heavy for the little boy's arm to hold up for long, so he lowered his arm again.

"Hey there little man." Arthur said, stroking his hand through the dark locks of his son. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Sorry." Axton said, muffled through the oxygen mask, looking up to his papa. He then let his head hang again.

Arthur titled his son's head up again with just one finger under his chin and looked in those deep sea blue eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you're back with us again."

The door opened again and in came the doctors and their assistants. Ready to examine Axton. Arthur and Merlin gave the medical staff some space to examine their child, but nevertheless stayed closed to their son in the room. Axton kept eye contact with them the whole time and didn't like it that those strange people were touching him and shining bright lights into his eyes. After about ten minutes they were done with their physical examination and cleared Axton from the oxygen mask, who was noticeably relieved about that. The doctors spoke a few words to the concerned parents and were assuring them that they couldn't find anything wrong physical. But that Axton needed time to be fully his old self again.

If everything was going okay during the night, Axton was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning. Arthur and Merlin thanked the doctors and the staff before returning to the bed again. The doctors had just left the room or the superintendent and another police officer were coming in.

Arthur slightly turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching and his eyes started to glint. He held out his arm, ready to shake hands. "Mr. Storm. I _cannot_ thank you enough. For everything you've done for us. Really. We owe you so much."

The large superintendent started to slightly blush, hesitating to accept the kind words. He never did this work to receive compliments or feel superior, he just wanted to help people. That's all he wants and all he needs. "Really Mr. Pendragon, I was just doing my job. Evan here deserves more credit than me. He was the one who got Axton out of the pool and gave CPR." He turned around to the young police officer, who had clutched his police cap under his arm. Motioning him forward.

Merlin was first to approach and gave the young police officer -to Evan's surprise- a hug. He wasn't really sure how to react to it and so he just stood there. "I was just doing what any other would do." Was his response to it, and Merlin let go. Not being ashamed at all that he just hugged a grown up. He was thankful, grateful that this officer got his baby out of the pool and getting the water out of his lungs.

Axton sat on the bed, watching the intercommunication between his parents and the police officers with a cocked head. He didn't know the two recently entered men, but apparently his parents did so he approved it. Percival looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw the little man staring at him and he approached the bed. He smiled and put out his large hand to shake it with Axton's little hand, who shook their hands. "Hello." Percival said on a friendly matter. "I'm Percival, but you can say Percy if you like. Do you want that?"

Axton looked around the big officer to catch the sight of his parents, who nodded that he could talk to the man. Axton sat straight again and looked up to the really large man. He never saw a man this big before. "Uhm, yes. I like Percy. I can't say that other name."

Percival sniffled. "Well it is a hard name yes. But you're probably wondering why I am here." He saw Axton noddeing, Percy continued. "I helped your parents with finding you again and wanted to see for myself how you're doing."

Axton eyes widened with a noticeable glint, a smile spread across his face. He grabbed the large man's arm and threw his little arms around it, hugging it tightly to his own small body. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Was all that Axton could tell the large man. Percival smiled down on the small boy -he certainly looked a lot like the younger Pendragon male, like two peas in a pod- and patted the young boy's hair. "You're welcome sweetie. And I have something else for you. I'm sure you've missed it really bad."

Axton looked up to Percival with confusion written on his little face and saw how Percival motioned the younger police officer forward. He only noticed now that the man carried a little bag. Evan held the bag open and Percival reached in to get something out of it. As soon as his hand appeared the surface again, Axton started to squeal. In the big man hand was his favourite toy. His beloved dragon.

"Killi!" Axton happily shouted, putting his arms out to retrieve his plushy again. Percival gave the now clean and free of blood plushy to the youngest Pendragon and Axton happily squeezed it in his arms against his chest. He almost forgot about the cast that was covering his left arm. He was surprised how easily he adapted on the cast on his arm.

Merlin and Arthur watched from a little distance to the exchange between the superintendent and their son and they were so happy that their son had his dragon back again. The saw how the superintendent stood up again and put his hand out again. Axton shook his head and placed his stuffed animal next to him. "No, not shaking. William taught me this, it's really awesome." He looked to his own hand in concentration and closed it multiple times, not knowing if his thumb should be in or out. He decides on the latter and urged the large man to do the same. Percival laughed at the action, knowing exactly what the young man tries to do and closes his own fist and fist bumps the smaller fist. Axton grinned, feeling quite proud of himself.

Merlin, Arthur and Balinor had to stifle their laughs behind their hands. Their son and grandson was sure something and his friend William too, it wasn't the first thing he learned their son.

The superintendent nodded one final time and adjusted his cap again. Axton waved to him and to the younger police officer before picking up his dragon again and snuggling it close to his chest. He slumped down the backrest and made himself comfortable again. Percival informed the trio that he arranged a police escort for tomorrow, so they won't get bothered by the press. After the three adults shared their gratitude to the police officers again and again, they also said their goodbyes and watched how the two officers retreated.

The other family members were anxiously waiting at the door, waiting to get permission to enter. After Merlin and Arthur warned them not to be too energetic around Axton. He had been in quite a distress, and the best medicine was probably rest. The first to reach the bed was Uther. He didn't care that he shoved his wife slightly to the side, to reach the bed as first. He wrapped two arms around his only grandson and cuddled almost the air out of him.

"Grandpa Ufer!" This made Uther smile, his grandson had a still bit of trouble saying the 'th' sound, so he was called 'Ufer' ever since his grandson could talk. He didn't mind, it was cute and Axton was already in speech therapy for it and it became better, but sometimes it just slacked.

"Hey there bud." Uther saw how Axton just gave the biggest yawn ever and he blinked rapidly to get rid of the sleep. "Oeh, someone's sleepy." Uther told Axton, who stubbornly shook his head.

"M'not" he told his grandpa with a frown, but his actions were betrayed by yet another yawn.

"I think you are. Here let me tuck you in okay."

"I'm not *_yawn*_ sleepy! I'm a big boy."

Uther shook his head in a playful manner, placing the blanket back on the small form. "You're really big Axton, but you know that if you sleep now you'll become even bigger."

Axton eyes widened. "Really grandpa Ufer?"

Uther nodded. "Really really. You see your papa, he's big because he slept a lot."

"He still does." Muttered Merlin, getting a playful nudge in his ribs from Arthur.

"Boys." Hunith whispered sharply in her son and son-in-law's direction.

"Okay grandpa Ufer, I'll sleep and get just as big as papa." Axton wiggled under his blankets until he was satisfied enough that he was comfortable. His dragon still clutched under his arm and the head of the dragon lying on his chest. "I'm a good boy now, right?"

Uther bend forward, placing a kiss on the little boy's forehead. "You're a very good boy." He whispered in his grandson's ear. It made Axton smile contently. Uther stood up from the bed and went to stand on the side to give the other grandparents and uncle and aunt some space to say something to their grandson and nephew.

"Take good care of him, both of you." Ygraine told Merlin and Arthur when she was the last to say her good night to her grandson.

"We'll do." Arthur replied, kissing his mother on the cheek.

The room was empty again and Merlin and Arthur both took a seat next to the bed, watching how their son was losing the fight against staying awake. His eyes were drooping and his head sliding down to his chest, before jolting up again. This went on for a minute or two before throwing the fight and placing his head on the pillow.

"I'm sorry daddy." Axton said sleepily with his eyes closed.

Merlin frowned, looked to Arthur and looked back to his son again. "Sorry? For what hunnie?"

Axton yawned once again before answering. "For not bringing you sandwiches with peanut butter." And he fell asleep after he said it. Merlin smiled, stood up and whispered. "We can do that tomorrow." He pecked a kiss on his son's cheek and turned to Arthur.

"I really want to check on Lancelot. If there's anything…"

"I call you." Arthur answered reassuringly. "Please give Lancelot my love." Merlin bend down, kissed his husband deeply on the lips and walked towards the door.

Arthur found himself alone in the room with his sleeping son and he couldn't believe how close he was to losing him. To lose his son was an horrible feeling. "I'll protect you." Arthur whispered to the sleeping form. "I'll look out for you."

And so the night went on.


	8. Chapter 8

**The grammar mistake with Axton are deliberate.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had been expecting this behaviour of their son, he was scared and didn't lost sight of his parents. They've learnt about that when Axton woke up just about an hour after Merlin left to see Lancelot and he only saw his papa but not his daddy. Arthur sat in the chair with his chin propped on his hand, lost in thought and just blankly staring in front of him, when he heard his little one screaming bloody murder for his daddy. Arthur immediately had stood up and sitting on the edge of the bed and threw and arm around the little shaking form that was still very much looked around and screaming for his daddy.

Arthur had pried his phone out of his pocket the best as he could with the use of only one hand and called Merlin, telling him to come back to the hospital room as soon as possible. Only when Axton saw Merlin again, he started to calm down and he gripped both Merlin's as well as Arthur's shirts so tightly that their only option was to lie on the hospital bed together with their son.

The second time they discovered that the kidnapping had indeed did more than only physical damage was when the police were escorting the three of them to a waiting car that would bring them to their country home. Axton was being carried by Arthur and had his stuffed dragon clutched into his uncasted arm, while also having his arms thrown around his papa's neck. As soon he saw the car he started to sob and tightened the grip he had around Arthur's neck. Arthur had brushed his hands up and down over his son's back, trying to calm him down but it did little to help his son. Axton was just so anxious to get into the car, anxious that the same thing would happen since the last time he sat in the car.

It took a lot of convincing from both Merlin and Arthur to calm their son down enough to get him into the car. He still was having a tight grip around his papa's neck and wouldn't let go the whole way back. Arthur and Merlin had looked at each other and knew they would be getting an hard time.

When they finally arrived at their country estate and were walked towards their front door by the police officers, Axton started to calm down slightly. Merlin and Arthur had thanked the officers for their help and for their time before they entered the safe comfort of their home again.

Axton held Killi safely clutched in front of his chest while he stood behind Arthur's legs in the large hallway of his parent's mansion, cautiously looking from behind the legs that there weren't any strange people in his house.

Merlin crouched down on eyelevel of his son and stroked his son's cheek, smiling. "You okay?" Merlin asked softly and saw his son looking back to him with those big blue eyes that looked so much like his own. He saw a little frown appearing on his son's face and Merlin decided to come a little closer.

Merlin threw his arms around his son, hugging him closely. "Nothing will happen here Axton. I promise." He whispered into his son's ear, his voice cracked midsentence and he did his best to hold back a sob.

When he let his son go again, he couldn't hold back the tears and when Axton looked at his daddy's face and saw that his eyes were teary. "Don't cry daddy. I'm sorry, I not wanna make you sad." Axton hold out his dragon for Merlin to hold, giving his father a tiny smile. "Killi will make it better."

Merlin let out a teary laugh. "Come here you." And he hugged his son again, picking him up with one arm and holding Arthur's hand with the other, leading them to the kitchen.

Merlin was struggling to act like nothing had happened, but the child psychiatrist that he and Arthur had met this morning told them to pick their lives up again, how hard it seems to be. It would only benefit Axton if he was doing old and trusted things. It would make him more comfortable again and let his mind of from the things that he experienced for a short while. She also told them that Axton seemed strong and that she was certain that he would be coming back to normal soon enough, but he needed time to process all of it.

And for the moment it looked like Axton was just Axton again when Arthur put him down on one of the chairs so he could also stand at the counter so he could make sandwiches. Axton told Merlin to sit in the living room and that he and his papa would come soon.

Arthur snorted. "Well you heard the man." And shooed Merlin out of the kitchen, but giving him a quick kiss before leaving Merlin at the door and making way back to the counter again where his son was laying out six sandwiches. Two for each of them.

"So what should we put on the sandwiches little man?" Arthur asked his son, like he would normally do on Sunday morning. He already knew the answer, but he just waited for his son to reply.

Axton looked deep in thought before he answered –not surprisingly- "Peanut butter papa!"

**~oOoOo~**

"Look at him. So sweet." Merlin whispered at Arthur who stood behind him in the door opening with his arms wrapped around Merlin's waist. They looked at their son's sleeping form with his ever present dragon held tightly under his arm. His mouth slightly opened and you could hear the nice even breaths.

Arthur rested his head on his husband's shoulder. "He sure is. Now come on love, it's late." Arthur steered Merlin away from the door and closed it with a soft click. "Stop worrying sweetheart, he's home again." Arthur replied to the worried face that Merlin had.

"I know." Merlin answered with downcast eyes. "But he's only tiny."

Arthur nodded and then smirked. "Just wait ten more years and he'll overgrow both of us."

This made Merlin laugh, giving a playful nudge on Arthur's arm. "Just let me enjoy him for a little while okay, he'll always be my baby."

**~oOoOo~**

Little feet tiptoe over the landing in the middle of the night, a blanket trailing behind the small form while he makes his way to his parent's bedroom. Standing on his toes he reaches out for the door handle and the door slowly glides open. Now Axton stares into the large dark room where he can make out some figures thanks to the moonlight that's shining through the window and he sees his parent's bed in the middle of the room. They're both vast asleep and Axton doesn't want to wake them, but he just wants to be close to them.

He woke up from a bad dream and wanted to be with his parents. His parents always made him feel better. The dragon clutched in one hand and the blanket in the other, he made his way to the bed. The soft carpet tickles his feet on the way to it. Axton decides at the last moment against climbing up the bed and chooses to just lie on the ground at his papa's side instead. He places his stuffed dragon on the ground and lies his head down on it, using his dragon as a cushion. He wraps his blanket tightly around him and drifts into a slumber again, knowing that his parents are close by.

Morning came quick and Merlin was first to wake up and sat up and started to stare at his husband next to him. Arthur was still asleep and his mouth slightly opened. His expression was blank and his face looked so angelic. It reminded him of his son.

"You're staring." Arthur mumbled. Sleep was woven through his voice, but he slowly cracked his eyes open to see Merlin looking down at him with a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you and Axton look the same when you two are asleep."

Arthur was lying on his back, both his arms folded behind his head and laughed with a proud sparkle in his eyes. "Well at least that's something he got from me. He's almost an exact replica from you."

"N'awww, we're not jealous are we?"

Arthur pouted in an exaggerated manner, but shook his head playfully. "Of course not…"

Merlin sighed. "I feel a 'but' coming."

Arthur sat up, his back against the headboard and his face serious. He turned around to face Merlin, but looked away again. He started to pick on the duvet.

Merlin laughed and nudged Arthur's arm. "Arthur, come on. Tell me, what is it?"

Arthur bit his lower lip. "Well, I wouldn't mind another little boy or girl running around here. Maybe he or she _will _be blonde."

Merlin's smile faltered. His mouth almost fell open as he continued to stare at Arthur. "Arthur? Where does this come from? Now is not the time, not with all this going on with Axton…"

Arthur cut his husband short. "Merlin, this is not just something out of the blue, I've been thinking about this a long time. I think we're ready for it. I want to try for another baby."

Before Merlin could reply, a small boy jumped up from his hiding place next to Arthur's side of the bed and climbed up on the bed, sarting to jump and singing "I'm gonna be a big brofer!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't updated this one in _ages_! but seriously this story keeps my busy on a day to day base, I just couldn't write a chapter... I hope I'll get out more chapters from now on. **

**Short-ish chapter, just to get the story going again.**

* * *

Merlin held his hands out, trying to stop the jumping six year old on his bed. For one he didn't want his son to fall and second he needed to talk to Arthur. "Axton… Axton, sweetie, stop jumping and sit down for a moment."

Of course the six year old didn't listen and happily continued his singing and jumping. "Big brofer, big brofer… Just – like – Will!"

Arthur gently grabbed the arm that didn't had the cast and made him stop moving. Pouting, Axton turned to face his father but sat down on the bed with his legs crossed in front of him. He started to pick on his cast as his father continued to stare at him.

"Axton." Merlin began and his son tilted his head to look at his daddy. "Why won't you play in your playroom, me and papa need to talk about something."

Axton sighed. "Grown up stuff?"

"Yes, grown up stuff." Merlin answered, ruffling a hand through his son's hair. He saw his son gawkily trying to shuffle off the bed, but Arthur picked him up and set him down on the floor. Merlin saw his son skipping out of the room telling Arthur all about playing with his new cars and garage and that he would play that he was going to fix the cars. Arthur smiled down on his son and nodded enthusiastically at all his ideas. He kept looking into the hallway to see his son open the door to the playroom and once Arthur heard the door of the playroom closing, he came back to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Don't you want another child?" Arthur bluntly said, causing Merlin to dig himself deeper into his pillow and he started to twirl his finger around a loose thread on his comforter. He let his shoulders sag and shook his head just a little bit.

"Arthur it's not that, but it's just… do you think we're ready for it? I mean with everything that had been going on… _and_ Axton is only six, shouldn't we wait until he's older? I mean we already have our hands full of him."

Arthur scooted closer, clearly having contemplated Merlin's word but he was already prepared for that kind of answer. "Merlin, I really, _really_ think we're ready for it. Seeing how you handle Axton is absolutely amazing, I could learn a great deal from you."

"That's not true, Arthur. You're wonderful with him and Axton adores you, he looks up to you. He has clearly picked you as his favourite parent."

Arthur chuckled. "I hardly think so…"

"It's true! How he's trying to walk the same way as you, wanting to use the same hair gel as you, how he usually going to you if he's having problems with schoolwork or anything else-"

"Yeah, yeah enough, I get your point. But you're trying to change the subject. And look how Axton reacted on the slight possibility of having a brother or sister, maybe it'll take his mind of the things that happened to him and he can concentrate on the happier things in life." Arthur watched how his husband got off the bed and walked towards their closet and opening it, throwing a glance over his shoulder to Arthur.

"And what, just let him push those feelings aside, bury them deep somewhere in his brain and pretend it never happened? I hardly think that'll be helping him much. He might look like he's okay now but I just see it in his eyes that he has some questions about all that happened, he needs to deal with those thoughts properly." He grabbed a dark jeans and a deep red dress shirt and started to pull them on, with a belt in his hand he turned to his husband who still sat on the bed. "Look, I won't immediately overthrow the idea of maybe trying for another child, I just need time to think about it."

Arthur stood up and got closer to Merlin. "That's just all I ask of you." He leaned forward to throw his arms around Merlin's shoulders.

"Okay, you get dressed and I'll get Axton and get him some breakfast. Also we need to find out why he was in our room this morning." Merlin said as he walked away and picked up the blanket and their son's favourite plushie.

"Yes, I didn't even notice him there… or heard him entering. Do you think he had a bad dream?"

Merlin shrugged. "Let's find out then."

Arthur nodded as Merlin walked away and he turned to the closet and trying to find a decent combination of clothes to wear. He had to pop in the office for a quick visit this morning, but he didn't want to look all too formal. He decided to get a bit of the same look as Merlin, except he opted for a more dressing type of pants. He'd just skip the tie, it wouldn't look all too official then. He had just clasped his belt close and was halfway through putting his dress shirt when he heard his husband yelling and several doors opening and closing.

"Arthur, Axton is not here!"

The task of buttoning his shirt forgotten, Arthur ran to the playroom at the end of the hall and saw his husband frantically opening all the doors of the closets and calling out their son's name before rushing out the room and checking the bathroom and the closet in the hallway.

Arthur gripped Merlin's upper arms, willing him to stand still for a second. He cupped a gentle hand on Merlin's jaw to stop him looking around like a maniac. "Merlin, just take a deep breath. He must be here somewhere, calm down."

"B-but how couldn't we heard the door opening? Arthur, what if-"

"Merlin, don't overthink it. I'm sure he's just downstairs watching TV. Come." Arthur held out his hand and as soon as Merlin placed his hand in Arthurs, Arthur pulled him to the stairs.

As soon as they came on the downstairs floor, Merlin quickly turned to their living room, hoping to find his son watching some TV, but everything was still dark and no flickering from the TV was present. Frantically Merlin started to run from pillar to post, opening each and every door before setting on pacing in the kitchen. His son wasn't upstairs, his son wasn't downstairs, he was just nowhere.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered and Merlin felt two hands settling on his shoulders, he raised his eyes to look at Arthur standing behind him. Arthur didn't say anything but nodded his head to somewhere. Merlin followed his line of sight and it settled on their rather large back garden. At the far side of the garden they had installed a swimming pool for when the heat would strike in the summer, and now a tiny figure stood next to it. His little raincoat covering his upper body and his tiny boots put on.

"Oh no." Merlin whispered, already making way to the double French patio doors not even putting on shoes, just throwing on a plaid that was placed on the little sofa in the kitchen. Arthur grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and shoved in his foot together with the laces and ran after his husband. He saw Merlin nearing their son and grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him a safe distance away from the pool before kneeling down to be on eyelevel.

Arthur's heart calmed down just slightly to see his son not at the edge of the pool anymore and crouched down as well, putting a soft hand on his son's upper arm. "Axton, why are you out here?"

* * *

**A review would be nice :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed and life went on almost normally. Axton was now doing better but four weeks ago he had some inner battles that haunted him, especially at nights when he would get into his parent's bedroom and snuggling close to his papa's chest where Arthur would find his son the next morning.

His parents could see how Axton struggled and were saddened by how their usually happy and energetic boy was getting more silent and withdrawn. Nothing they did helped in any way and so from that point, Merlin and Arthur knew that they had to get a psychiatrist to help their son. A better one than the one from the hospital, someone who they could trust and could treat their son in the comfort of their own home.

That person was Guinevere Thomas, but Gwen for short.

They were very shaken up after the whole pool incident at which Axton had admitted to them that he could remember how that bad man was dragging him forward by his sore arm. Merlin instantly started to cry. Not only hearing how broken his son sounded, but especially how someone could even have so much hate within him to hurt a six year old child, _deliberately_. Arthur couldn't hear any longer how his son was so sad and hoisted his son up into his arms and dragging his husband inside for a warm cup of tea.

Arthur thought at first that it would be okay, that it would just take a week or two after the kidnapping before Axton would be just the boy as he was before, but now he was hundred per cent convinced that Axton indeed struggled a lot more with the occurrence that happened and had not wasted one precious second of his time to find a good and trustworthy psychiatrist.

He had invited numerous child psychiatrists into his home office and had spent time talking to them, but Guinevere was the one that stood out the most. She was easy to converse with and even Axton instantly liked her, he made contact with her by showing her the drawing he had just made and Gwen looked at it while she was shrugging on her coat, ready to leave. She had smiled to him, brought an hand to his cheek that made Axton blush and told him good bye. Later he told his parents that she was really pretty.

She was referred as Miss Gwen by Axton, and was one of the most renowned child psychiatrists in the country who was specialized in child trauma.

After Merlin and Arthur could sit in at the first therapy session they decided that she was perfect. She was loving, caring and interacted with their son in an easy matter at which they just looked in awe at. After what had happened to him, Axton didn't trust people easily, but with Gwen they could see how easily Axton felt at ease with her.

At the end of the session they had given her their official approval and wanted her to treat their son the best way as she deemed reasonable.

After Arthur and Merlin asked how Axton felt about spending time with Miss Gwen, Axton told them that he liked how he could just play or draw and he didn't even mind that Miss Gwen asked him some questions about what happened, but had said that sometimes he didn't know or that it was hard to explain and then went back to his drawing.

Gwen had explained to the parents that a great way for children to face their fears was by drawing. It might not make a lot of sense to then what exactly a child of his age was drawing, but Gwen was specialized in these sorts of cases and could see from which colour scheme Axton used, how he was feeling.

Arthur and Merlin were mostly pleased about the fact that it didn't felt like therapy to their son. They also received about eleven drawings in a period of four weeks' time, which all got a special place on the white board in their bedroom, which made Axton beam with pride. To Merlin and Arthur it were just some lines or stick figures on a piece of white paper, but for Axton every drawing held a story, which he gladly shared with his parents. These were the drawings that didn't involve the kidnapping, but were from his own imagination. It was also something Gwen used in her therapy, to let Axton relax again at the end of a session and not leaving him with thoughts that might scare him.

Gwen had just finished up today's session and sat down on the couch in the living room to give the concerned parents the weekly update on how their son was faring. Axton remained in the downstairs playroom where the therapy sessions took place, because he wanted to finish up his drawing that he was currently making.

Gwen crossed her legs and placed her notepad on her lap, letting her hands resting on top of the notebook in a folded manner. Her small reading glasses rested on the bridge of her nose and hair pulled neatly back in a tight chignon.

"Axton is doing tremendously well." She began, already letting Merlin and Arthur drop their tense posture. "Today, I've got him to start talking about the time he was held by Rowan, and even it made him a bit more silent and withdrawn than he would show otherwise, he still told me everything. Although more in his own words." She pulled out a piece of paper with a little stick figure with a sad face and a bigger stick figure with a straight line as a mouth. At the corner of the paper half a square was drawn. Merlin looked up and confused what it might mean. "It's supposed to be a bed." She explained at which Merlin's face drop in recognition. He had seen the pictures of the scene and the bed was prominent in the pictures, showing a handcuff hanging around one of the rails.

"Axton was handling drawing what happened better than would normally be shown by children his age, it's almost rare you could say. The good news is that at this point of time he is convinced that the 'bad man' how he refers to Rowan is gone and that he is safe again."

"Well that is good isn't it?" Arthur said hopeful and Gwen nodded.

"It is, but Mister Pendragon, but you must be aware that this is just the start. We need to keep this line of improvement going for Axton to fully accept that he's safe and nothing can happen to him. Only then he is ready to move on. Because he told me now that he feels safe, doesn't necessarily mean that he will still feel that way next week. That's why it's so important to keep the sessions going, otherwise there is a chance he'll get a relapse and all those weeks spent on his recovery may be for nothing."

"Of course." Merlin said, folding his hands together. "We want you to continue this line of work as long as you deem necessary. We're extremely happy about the amount of progress you already achieved with our son in this short amount of time you've spent with him." Merlin paused, biting his bottom lip. "There is, however, one thing. Axton has been talking about going back to school, do you think that is a good idea?"

Gwen shuffled some papers, quickly glancing over the key notes she had been writing down over the course of four weeks. She slid her glasses down to the tip of her nose and tilted her head up. "I don't have anything against it, I even think it might be good again for Axton to be around his friends. However, I do think that a full week, or even a full day back at school right away will be a bit too much of wishful thinking on our parts. I'd suggest starting with half days for three days in the week. I could assess how it goes in the next two weeks." She looked down once more on the piece of paper. "I see that his usual driver, Mister Du Lac is still hospitalized but his condition is improving on a daily base. Is there someone who can drop Axton off at school and picks him up when school is out? I've noted that he's still not entirely comfortable getting in a car and so it is best that he keeps surrounded by people he knows and trusts."

"Yes, he is indeed improving in that matter. He isn't asking as much anymore if we'll get an accident when we have to use the car. But to answer your question about who will be responsible for driving him to school, we have decided to both do that." Merlin said smiling, grasping Arthur's hand. "Only, Arthur has some business trips abroad scheduled for the coming month, so I'll be the one who drives him around mostly the first month, but after Arthur comes back we'll take turns."

Gwen scribbled something down on a piece of paper, humming approvingly at the answer "Good, good." She looked up and assessed both parents' faces. "Is there anything else you want to discuss with me?" After watching how the two men shook their head, she closed her notebook and placed it in her briefcase. "I think we can end this visit then, but if in the meantime you have questions, don't hesitate to call me." She stood up and extended her arm, shaking both parents' hands after they gripped her hand in turns.

Gwen was about to turn the handle of the front door when she heard little hurried footsteps coming her way. She smiled softly when her name was being called.

"Miss Gwen, Miss Gwen." Axton said slightly out of breath, having to come all the way of his downstairs playroom Gwen reasoned. Gwen got down on his eyelevel.

"What is it sweetie?" She looked how Axton held up a closed hand and then unfolded it to let his favourite car appear. Soon after, both Merlin and Arthur appeared in the hallway after they've never heard the front door opening and closing. They chuckled at the sight of their son and Gwen.

Axton swirled slightly on his spot, a coy expression on his face. "I want you to have it."

"Oh really, me?" Gwen said, acting all surprised. "But it's your favourite, I can't accept that."

Axton pouted, lowering his head.

"You know what." Gwen said, grabbing the car out of Axton's hand and making the little boy lift his head. "I'll keep it safe this week and when I'll come by next week, I'll give it back and then you can tell me if I took good care of it. What do you say?"

Axton flashed his smile and nodded. Gwen leaned forward, pecking a kiss on his cheek and Axton's cheeks burned a bright red. Standing up, Gwen ruffled a hand through his hair and held up the toy car, waving it from side to side. "Next week." She said with a nod and Axton skipped happily to his parents, grabbing Arthur's trouser and waving when Gwen turned around one last time before closing the door completely.

"Daddy, papa. I want to show something!" The energetic six year old said, jumping up and down and tugging on the fabric of his papa's grey pin striped trouser to let him take a step forward. Merlin laughed and urged Arthur to follow his son.

They soon reached the playroom which was covered from top to bottom with probably every toy that was ever made. Arthur just loved to spoil his son. Axton made his way to the little table at which crayons were discarded and grabbed the piece of paper. He walked quickly back to his parents, waving the piece of paper.

Merlin and Arthur got on their knees to take a better look at what kind of drawing their son had drew for them this time. They saw three stick figures, two large ones and one little one. They had big smiles on their faces - if the half circles under the three dots that had to be their eyes and nose indicated anything - and one of the larger figures had a circle over his body between the arms and legs

"Oh wow sweetie, this is beautiful." Arthur said, making his son giggle.

Axton pointed to the smallest figure. "This is me!" He said excitingly, he pointed to the second figure – the one without a circle – and pointed to Merlin. "This is you."

"So let me guess," Arthur began, pointing to the third figure. "This is me?" Axton nodded heavily. "But what's this?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the circle.

"He might think you're fat." Merlin whispered, getting a playful glare in return from Arthur.

"The baby of course!" Axton said, showing all his teeth in a grand smile. Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur froze. They hadn't been talking about any baby plans since Arthur addressed it about six weeks back. Of course it hadn't left his mind ever since, but he accepted Merlin's decision to think about it. He didn't want to push Merlin into anything rush and so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

But he forgot the little man, who apparently spent a lot of his time still thinking about the possibility of being a big brother.

Holding his breath, Arthur turned his head towards his husband while distantly hearing his son talk about how good of a big brother he will be and not tease his little brother or sister. Merlin's still wide as saucers eyes suddenly blinked and Merlin got back from his initial shock. Arthur saw something he didn't expected initially. Merlin broke out into a broad smile and then said the words he was hoping and praying for, for almost three years.

"Papa and I will try to get another baby."

Axton started to hug his daddy, overloading him with kisses on his cheeks and nose before moving on to his papa to repeat the exact same thing. Arthur held Axton in a tight hug while looking over his shoulder to Merlin. 'Really?' He mouthed at which Merlin smilingly nodded.

"I've thought long and hard about it, and the possibility of getting a child from you is a god given miracle. I cannot wait until that miracle will be fulfilled, but we need look into the alternatives."

Merlin stood up and held his hand out for Axton to grasp. "What about some pancakes huh? I think we have something to celebrate."

"Yay!" Axton yelled, gripping his daddy's hand. "Can we do one with Nutella?"

"Of course you can, anything you like!" Merlin said, walking into the kitchen and rummaged into the kitchen cupboards in the search of the pancake pan. "Why don't you get it Tony?" Axton nodded and disappeared into the pantry. Merlin turned to Arthur, whispering. "We'll talk about this all later when that one is asleep. I don't want to crush his dream just yet that men can't get pregnant." Merlin as well as Arthur snorted simultaneously at the thought, while their son came back into the kitchen holding a large jar of chocolate spread.

"Found it."

* * *

**I'll be skipping some weeks in the upcoming chapters, just a heads up, because this story will have about four more chapters, give or take. **


End file.
